country_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Leroy Van Dyke
Leroy Frank Van Dyke (born October 4, 1929)[1] is an American country music singer best known for his hits "The Auctioneer" (1956) and "Walk On By" (1961). Biography Van Dyke was born in Mora, Missouri. He lived in Spencer, Wisconsin, but graduated from the University of Missouri majoring in agricultural journalism.[1] He was catapulted into country music fame in 1956 with his composition "TheAUCTIONEER", co-written with Buddy Black, which sold over 2.5 million records.[1] He wrote the song about the life of his cousin, National Auctioneers Association Hall of Famer Ray Sims, also a Missourian. Van Dyke had the lead role of a budding country music performer in the 1967 movie What Am I Bid?, in which Sims played himself as an auctioneer.[1] In his 50 years-plusCAREER, Van Dyke has recorded more than 500 songs, dozens of them making the charts. His record of "Walk On By" (1961) was named by Billboard magazine in 1994 as the biggest country single of all time, based on sales, plays and weeks in the charts.[citation needed] It stayed at number onein the U.S. country chart for 19 weeks, and in all, charted for 42 weeks, also reaching No. 5 on the pop listings. It sold more than 1.5 million copies.[1] Among the musicians with whom Van Dyke appeared was Allen "Puddler" Harris of Louisiana, later an associate of former governor Jimmie Davis. Other Van Dyke hits were "If A Woman Answers", "Black Cloud", "Big Man In A Big House", "Anne Of A Thousand Days", "Happy To Be Unhappy", "Night People", "Be A Good Girl", "Dim Dark Corner", "Five Steps Away", "How Long Must You Keep Me A Secret", "Afraid Of A Heartache", "Big Wide Wonderful World Of Country Music", "Birmingham", "Just A State Of Mind", "Mr. Professor", "My World Is Caving In", "The Other Boys Are Talking", "Poor Guy", "Roses From A Stranger", "Texas Tea", "Who’s Gonna Run The Truck Stop In Tuba City When I’m Gone", "Wrong Side Of The Tracks", "Your Daughter Cried All Night", "Your Money" and "The Life YouOFFERED Me". In the UK Singles Chart Van Dyke had two hits: "Walk On By" reached No. 5 in February 1962, and "Big Man in a Big House" made No. 34 in May that year.[2] He was a cast member in the late 1950s on ABC-TV's Ozark Jubilee; and was co-host, with Bill Mack, of the Southern Baptist Radio/TV Commission-produced Country Crossroads radio show for ten years, and was laterJOINED by a third co-host, Jerry Clower. It became the most widely syndicated radio show in country music history.[citation needed] Van Dyke continues a full performance schedule, traveling from his office/home complex on his 1,000-acre (4 km²) ranch in west central Missouri nearSedalia. He is a member of the NationalAUCTIONEERS Association Hall of Fame, is active in many music industry organizations and, as a sideline, raises premium quality Arabian mules. All aspects of Leroy Van Dyke Enterprises are managed by his wife, Gladys, a former legal secretary and court reporter. Their son Ben plays lead guitar in all Van Dyke performances. Discography Albums Singles Awards In 1967 Leroy Van Dyke was awarded the "Founding President's Award" (formerly "Connie B. Gay Award") from the Country Music Association.[4] Category:1929 births